IBC Records Discography
This article lists albums that were released or distributed by IBC Records. Albums 'Tunog Kapinoy: The Best of IBC TV Themes Vo. 1 (under IBC Records on November 1, 2013)' #Superstar Circle (theme from Superstar Circle) (composed by Marcus Davis) - Hazel Faith dela Cruz #Born to be a Superstar (theme from Born to be a Superstar) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Anja Aguilar #Kung Mawawala Ka (theme from Frijolito) (composed by Ogie Alcasid) - Josh Santana #TODAS Kids (theme from TODAS Kids) (composed by DJ MOD) - TODAS Kids cast #Natutulog Ba Ang Diyos? (theme from Carita de Angel) (composed by Louie Ocampo) - Amy Nobleza #I Will Be Here (theme from I Will Be Here) (composed by Christian Martinez) - Raymond Lauchengco #Safe In The Arms Of Love (theme from Safe In The Arms of Love) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Anja Aguilar #Whattaboys (theme from Whattaboys) (composed by Raymond Abracosa) - Abra #Dear Heart (theme from Sandy's Romance) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Nadine Lustre #T.O.D.A.S. (theme from T.O.D.A.S.) (composed by DJ MOD) - remix of DJ MOD #Gayuma (theme from Abra Gayuma) (composed by Raymond Abracosa) - Abra feat. Thyro Alfaro and Jeriko Aguilar TV theme songs from your favorite IBC-13 shows #''Superstar Circle'' #''Born to be a Superstar'' #''Frijolito'' #''TODAS Kids'' #''Carita de Angel'' #''I Will Be Here'' #''Safe In The Arms Of Love'' #''Whattaboys'' #''Sandy's Romance'' #''T.O.D.A.S.'' #''Abra Gayuma'' 1:43 songs #Fool Again (composed by Freddie Saturno) - 1:43 #Nothing's Gonna Change My Love For You (composd by Murys Ramirez) - The Lover's Melody #Reason for Breathing (composed by Thyro Alfaro) - 1:43 #I Just Can't Let Go (Ambrosia) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) - The Lover's Melody 'Eraserheads: The Return of the Band (under IBC Records on January 23, 2014)' This album composed of 5 revivals and 3 original songs. #Video Killed The Radio Star (composed by Ely Buendia and Raimund Marasigan) (music video) #Jeepney Tym (original) (composed by Ely Buendia and Marcus Adoro) (music video) #Manila (Hotdogs) (composed by Ely Buendia) #Ikaw ang Miss Universe ng Buhay Ko (composed by Ely Buendia) #Pasensya Na (original) (composed by Raimund Marasigan) #Paniwalaan Mo (composed by Ely Buendia and Raimund Marasigan) (music video) #Sugod Lakas (original) (composed by Ely Buendia) #She's The One (Robbie Williams) (composed by Ely Buendia) 'Janella Salvador: Oh My G! (under IBC Records on February 19, 2014)' #Yesterday's Love (original song) (beautiful catchy love song with an OPM pop contributed ballad of soul, quiet storm and Latin pop utilizes the piano and folk guitar) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) (music video, the video also features Janella's on-screen partner Marlo Mortel) (also from the soundtrack of Janella in Wonderland) #How Can I Not Love You? (Joy Enriquez) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Only You (composed by Freddie Saturno) # Wherever You Go (Coco Lee) (composed by Melchora Mabilog) (music video) #Tonight I Celebrate My Love (composed by Christian Martinez) - feat. Marlo Mortel #Yakap (Charice) (composed by Christian Martinez) (also from the soundtrack of Janella in Wonderland) #Friends 4Ever (composed by Melchora Mabilog) #Unsaid (composed by Christian Martinez) (music video) - feat. Marlo Mortel #A Part of Me (Roselle Nava) (composed by Christian Martinez) # Ikaw Lamang (Eurika) (original song) (dance craze withthe looped guitar riff folk rock, Janella is shown dancing and singing with the backup dancers) (composed by Lito Camo) (music video, the video also features Janella's on-screen partner Jerome Ponce) 'David Archuleta: Just A Love Song (under Ivory Music and Video on March 7, 2014)' #Stay (composed by Carol Banawa) (music video) #More Than You'll Ever Know (composed by Louie Ocampo) #Give Me A Chance (Ric Segreto) (composed by Odette Quesada) #Afraid for Love to Fade (Jose Mari Chan) (composed by Jose Mari Chan) #Until Then (Gary Valenciano) (composed by Gary Valenciano) #Each Passing Night (Gary Valenciano) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - feat. Morissette Amon #Loving You (Ric Segreto) (composed by Christian Martinez) #Say You'll Never Go (Neocolours) (composed by Jimmy Antiporda) 'Sing-Along to IBC: The Best of IBC TV Themes Vo. 2 (under IBC Records on March 31, 2014)' #Born to be a Superstar (theme from Born to be a Superstar) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Anja Aguilar #Anna Luna (theme from Anna Luna) (composed by Ryan Cayabyab and Soc Villanueva) - Cherryz Mendoza #Gaya ng Dati (theme from Gaya ng Dati) (composed by Al Termulo) - Jeffrey Hidalgo #Hanggang Kailan (theme from Janella in Wonderland) (composed by Ryan Cayabyab) - Janella Salvador #Maghihintay Sa'yo (theme from Maghihintay Sa'yo) (composed by Vehnee Saturno and arranged by Arnold Buena) - Dingdong Avanzado #Only Me and You (theme from Only Me and You) (composed by Vehnee Saturno and Tito Cayamanda) - Amber Davis #Love Notes (theme from Love Notes) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - David Archuleta #Friends 4Ever (theme from Friends 4Ever) (composed by Melchora Mabilog) - Janella Salvador #Maya Loves Sir Chief (theme from Maya Loves Sir Chief) (composed by Lito Camo) - Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap #T.O.D.A.S. (theme from T.O.D.A.S.) (composed by DJ MOD) - remix of DJ MOD #Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13 (IBC's TV theme song jingle) (composed by Marcus Davis) - Anja Aguilar TV theme songs from your favorite IBC-13 shows #''Born to be a Superstar'' #''Anna Luna'' #''Gaya ng Dati'' #''Janella in Wonderland'' #''Maghihintay Sa'yo'' #''Only Me and You'' #''Love Notes'' #''Friends 4Ever'' #''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' #''T.O.D.A.S.'' 'Josh Santana: Give Me A Chance (under IBC Records on July 10, 2014)' #Ako'y Magbabalik (original song for soft rock) (composed by Freddie Saturno) #You Make Believe (original song for OPM ballad) (composed by Freddie Saturno) #Nandito Ako (composed by Ogie Alcasid) #Giliw ng Puso (original song for ballad) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Does This Mean Goodbye (original song) (soft rock with a tender piano introduction and features a strong, melody sung with delicate strength) (composed by Freddie Saturno) #Kahit Na Malayo Ka (pop) (composed by Dingdong Avanzado) #Haplos sa Awit (soft rock-pop rock) (composed by Christian Martinez) #Iniibig Kita (acoustic guitar) (composed by Ryan Cayabyab) #May Minamahal (original song for the ballad) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) #When You Had Someone (original ballad) (composed by Freddie Saturno) 'Marlo Mortel (under IBC Records on July 27, 2014)' #Take Me To Your Heart (MLTR) (composed by Kean Cipriano) (music video on July 23, 2014) # Smile (Uncle Kracker) (composed by Marlo Mortel) #True (Ryan Cabrera) (composed by Marlo Mortel) (music video) #Sa Puso Ko (True Faith) (composed by Medwin Marfill) #Roll to Me (composed by MJ Magno) (composed by Kean Cipriano) (music video) #Huwag Na Lang Kaya (composed by Medwin Marfil) #Magkita Na Tayo (Tagalog) (composed by Christian Martinez) - feat. Janella Salvador (music video) #Lovers Moon (Glenn Frey) (composed by Marlo Mortel) 'Jodi Sta. Maria: Maya dela Rosa (under IBC Records on September 25, 2014)' Maya dela Rosa is the debut studio album by the Filipino comedy leading lady Jodi Sta. Maria, released in the Philippines on October 4, 2014 by IBC Records. Jodi becoming a recording artist and comedy actress thru IBC's top-rated sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief where she played Maya dela Rosa and the veteran actor Richard Yap as Sir Chief Lim. The album also featuring collaborations with the original prince of pop Dingdong Avanzado, the rapper Abra, the teen sweetheart Janella Salvador and the veteran actor Richard Yap. She also staged her first major sold out concert entitled Maya dela Rosa: The Comedy Performer on December 11 at the Music Museum. On December 20, 2014, the album was eventually certified gold for selling over 7,500 copies nationwide and Maria appeared on APO Tanghali Na! to receive a Gold Record award. #I Swing Mo Ako (compsoed by Freddie Saturno) (music video) #Kung Alam Ko Lang (Toni Daya) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Sayaw (original song) (composed by Marcus Davis) - feat. Janella Salvador #Sumayaw, Sumunod (Tagalog) (composed by Raymond Abracosa) - feat. Abra #Bakit Hindi Ako (composed by Jenine Desiderio) #Torete (composed by Christian Martinez) (music video) #Pagka't Bago Lang Tayo (original song) (written by Dingdong Avanzado) - feat. Dingdong Avanzado #Kaba (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Suddenly (Cliff Richard) (composed by Freddie Saturno) - feat. Richard Yap (music video) #Lucky Mom (original Taglish song) (composed by Andrei Dionisio) 'Isang Bawat Christmas: An All-Star Christmas Album (under IBC Records on November 29, 2014)' # Isang Bawat Christmas (composed by Dingdong Avanzado) - Dingdong Avanzado and Lani Misalucha # Ngayong Pasko (composed by Tito Cayamanda) - Lani Misalucha # Pasko Na Sinta Ko (composed by Dingdong Avanzado) - Dingdong Avanzado # Noo'y Pasko Rin (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Aria Clemente # A Christmas Greeting (composed by 1:43 and Myrus Ramirez) - 1:43 # Kahit Hindi Pasko (composed by Freddie Saturno) - Miguel Aguila # Miss Kita Kung Christmas (composed by RJ Jimenez) - RJ Jimenez # My Only Christmas Wish (composed by Louie Ocampo) - Janella Salvador # Sa Pasko Ang Dalangin (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Michael Pangilinan # Soon It's Christmas (composed by Larry Hermoso) - Cherryz Mendoza # What Child Is Chis (composed by Christian Martinez) - Khalil Ramos # Christmas Won't Be The Same Without You (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Josh Santana # Silent Night Na Naman (composed by Tito Cayamanda) - Hazel Faith dela Cruz Soundtracks from IBC primetime shows # Humanda Ka Sa Pasko (composed by Lito Camo) - APO Hiking Society (from APO Tanghali Na!) # 12 Days Of Pinoy Krismas - APO Hiking Society (from APO Tanghali Na!) # Himig ng Pasko - APO Hiking Society (from APO Tanghali Na!) # Tuloy Na Tuloy Pa Rin Ang Pasko - APO Hiking Society (from APO Tanghali Na!) # PaskonAPO - APO Hiking Society (from APO Tanghali Na!) # Lata Ang Aming Tambol - APO Hiking Society (from APO Tanghali Na!) # Pasko Na - APO Hiking Society (from APO Tanghali Na!) # Merry Christmas and a Happy nAPO Taon! APO Hiking Society (from APO Tanghali Na!) # Paskong Walang Pera - APO Hiking Society (from APO Tanghali Na!) # Ang Pasko - APO Hiking Society (from APO Tanghali Na!) # Pasko Na Sa Mundo - APO Hiking Society (from APO Tanghali Na!) # Sanggol Na Mahiwaga - APO Hiking Society (from APO Tanghali Na!) # Pasko Na Sinta Ko, Miss Kita Kung Christmas - APO Hiking Society (from APO Tanghali Na!) 'Janella Salvador: Oh My G!, It's Me Janella (under IBC Records on March 7, 2015)' Oh My G!, It's Me Janella is the second studio album by Filipino singer Janella Salvador, who dubbed as the Asia's Teen Sweetheart, released on March 7, 2015 under IBC Records. The album consists of revivals of 5 foreign and 4 OPM classics, as well as one original dance hits. Janella's album also featured Vehnee Saturno's lovelorn ballads and love songs such as One Hello, People Alone, Music and Me, You Are My Song and People Alone, after Yesterday's Love. Critical praise and whistle register going to Janella's vocals compared to Ariana Grande, this whistle register for I Can, Lovin' You, In Love with You (with Marlo Mortel) and Dance with Me. As for her result in the recording artists, Janella's teen music experimented for Adult Contemporary Pop, Manila Sound, Rock and Dance sound. #One Hello (originally by Randy Crawford) (love song with the folk music for acoustic guitar, piano and soft rock) (composed by Vehnee Saturno and arranged by Marc Santos) (music video) #My Heart Will Go On (originally by Celine Dion) (composed by Louie Ocampo and produced by Jimmy Antiporda) #I Can (originally by Donna Cruz) (with critical praise and whistle register going to Janella's vocals compared to Ariana Grande) (words by Edith Gallardo and music by Louie Ocampo, arranged by Paulo Zarate) (music video, featuring Marlo Mortel) #Saving All My Love for You (Whitney Houston) (composed by Christian Martinez) #Lovin' You (Shanice) (feel-good song, with critical praise and whistle register going to Janella's vocals compared to Ariana Grande) (composed by Melchora Mabilog) (music video) #Forever (originally by Martin Nievera and Regine Velasquez) (soft rock) (composed by Vehnee Saturno and produced by Marlo Mortel - feat. Marlo Mortel (music video) #You'll Always Be My Number One (originally by Vernie Varga) (composed by Jonathan Manalo) #People Alone (Randy Crawford) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #You Are My Song (originally by Regine Velasquez) (composed by Jonathan Manalo) (music video) #Dance with Me (original dance craze) (with critical praise and whistle register going to Janella's vocals compared to Ariana Grande) (composed by Andrei Dionisio) (music video) 'Harana: Rock List (under IBC Records on March 29, 2015)' Members * Joseph Marco * Marlo Mortel * Michael Pangilinan * Bryan Santos Track playlist: #Ebony and Ivory (Paul McCartney and Stevie Wonder) (composed by Kennard Faraon) (music video) #LDR (composed by Kennard Faraon) #Sailing (Christopher Cross) (composed by Christian Martinez) (music video) #Close to Heaven (Color Me Badd) (composed by Jimmy Antiporda) #The Girl of Mine (composed by Kennard Faraon) - feat. Cherryz Mendoza #Kiss from a Rose (Seal) (composed by Christian Martinez) (music video) 'Marlo Mortel: An Older Once (under IBC Records released on July 24, 2015)' #Walang Ganon (Siakol) (composed by Marlo Mortel) #Reality (Richard Sanderson) (composed by Marlo Mortel) (music video) #Longer (Dan Fogelberg) (composed by Marlo Mortel) #Easy (Faith No More) (composed by Christian Martinez) #Islands in the Stream (alternative rock) (composed by Marlo Mortel) - feat. Janella Salvador #If (Bread) (composed by Marlo Mortel) #Both in Love (Tito Mina) (composed by Marlo Mortel) #Aubrey (Bread) (composed by Marlo Mortel) #MOO (My Only One) (original) (composed by Marlo Mortel and arranged by Janno Queyquep) (music video) 'Harana: For You (under IBC Records on January 11, 2016)' #The Tracks of My Tears (Go West) (composed by Christian Martinez) (music video) #Best of My Love (Eagles) (composed by Jimmy Antiporda) #Thank You For Being A Friend (Andrew Gold) (composed by Kennard Faraon) #Kailan (Eraserheads) (composed by Ely Buendia) #Whatever We Imagine (James Ingram) (composed by Christian Martinez) (soft rock, blue-eyed soul) #Sana Naman (Side A) (composed by Jimmy Antiporda) (music video) #Mistake No. 3 (Culture Club) (composed by Kennard Faraon) 'EDSA 30: Ang Bangon ng Bayan (under IBC Records on February 24, 2016)' As part of the 25th Anniversary of the EDSA Revolution. #Handog ng Pilipino sa Mundo (composed by Jim Paredes and arranged by Marc Santos and Jimmy Antiporda) - Various Artists (Dingdong Avanzado, Lani Misalucha, Donna Cruz, Richard Reynoso, Jeffrey Hidalgo, Anja Aguilar, Bryan Termulo, Manilyn Reynes) #Magkaisa (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Janella Salvador #Bayan Ko (composed by Ely Buendia) - Eraserheads Soundtrack #Bella Notte (This Is The Night) (Carlos Ponce feat. Joy Enriquez) (composed by Christian Martinez) - Michael Pangilinan and Cherryz Mendoza #Endless Love (composed by Louie Ocampo) - Michael Pangilinan and Alyssa Angeles #We Could Be In Love (composed by Paolo Santos) - Hazel Faith dela Cruz feat. Paolo Santos (music video) 'Liza Soberano: Pure Liza (under IBC Records on March 22, 2016)' Pure Liza is the first studio album by Filipino teen actress Liza Soberano who became a singer and dancer. It was first released digitally on March 22, 2016 under IBC Records. It was released on April 27, 2015, through IBC Records for physical release and digital download on iTunes. Pure Liza is a dance album marks Soberano’s first ever in the music industry. Taking it to the Sky was released on March 2, 2016, on iDMZ 891 and YouTube as the album's lead single. Mr. Disco was released on April 5, 2016, as the album's second single. The physical distribution of the album was made available on April 15, 2016 in selected locations of all major record retailing companies in the Philippines and for the nationwide on the May 15, 2016. #Taking it to the Sky (U1 feat. Tammy S. Hansen) (composed by Melchora Mabilog) #Promise for Life (TЁЯRA WORKS) (pop ballad) (composed by Christian Martinez) #I Say A Little Prayer (composed by Marcus Davis) #Dahan-Dahan (Viktoria) (composed by Christian Martinez) #Shine (Tomosuke feat. Adreana) (composed by Melchora Mabilog) - feat. Janella Salvador #Everyday at the Bus Stop (J-Pop) (disco-dance pop) (composed by Christian Martinez) #Dreamin’ (Tomosuke feat. Adreana) (composed by Melchora Mabilog) #I Wanna Get Your Heart (Silver Platform U1 Reincarnates w/Lea) (composed by Christian Martinez) #Mr. Disco (composed by Norman Caraan) #Hero (Papaya) (composed by Melchora Malibog) 'Keith Cruz: Secret Love (under Ivory Music and Video on March 23, 2016)' #Secret Love (Geneva Cruz) (composed by Louie Ocampo) (music video) #Sayang na Sayang (composed by Ben Escasa and Choy Lopez) (music video) #I Could Fall in Love (Selena) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) #I Miss You (Boyz II Men) (composed by Christian Martinez) (music video) #Kulang Pa (original) (composed by Jimmy Antiporda) #I'll Always Stay In Love This Way (Nina) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) #Kaba (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #I'm in Love (original dance) (composed by Marcus Davis) Category:Record label discographies Category:IBC Records